bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Xion
Xion hails from Square Enix's millenia-flagship series Kingdom Hearts, more specifically, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. Xion was an artificial being created with the purpose of absorbing the memories of those she is with, ultimately transforming into a duplicate of that person. While she no longer holds this issue, Xion still was non-human and retains a healthy amount of memories that are not hers. Following a wish granted by the Dragon Balls, Xion is fully human. Skills and Abilities Xion has a large diverse range of abilities thanks to her time living and growing in the chaotic world of Rigel Prima. Xion's reactions allow her to dodge roll away from danger and she has developed a talent in knitting for fun. For combat, Xion's abilities vary. Her dodge rolling allows her to come out of anything fine just as long as she initiates the roll at the right time. She is small and fast but has a low amount of endurance and can be knocked out fairly quickly if she is unlucky in a battle. Keyblade The Keyblade is a magical weapon from Xion's homeworld that is capable of performing a number of impressive physical feats thanks to its magical nature. Light to hold and incapable of being permanently removed from its wielder's grasp even when disarmed, the Keyblade is Xion's go to weapon for any jam that comes up. Xion can elect to carry the weapon with her or dismiss it, removing any need for storage on her part. The Keyblade, being a magic weapon, can pass the ability to manifest a Keyblade to others who hold one in their hand. Manifesting a Keyblade is difficult and can only be done by someone with a strong heart. If someone's heart is powerful enough they can with effort convince a Keyblade to abandon a weaker owner to ally itself with the usurper. Xion's developed physical techniques come from her time in her homeworld's training. Magic All of Xion's currently known magic is from the Color Magic school from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. While the spells have combat use, in practical day to day life they aren't as useful. Dragon Shouts As she was gifted humanity by Shenron the Dragon, Xion's manufactured soul was a Dragon Soul. Because of this, Xion discovered she was 'Dragonborn' as Valorcall citizens called her. Xion's unique soul and tutelage under the Ancient dragon near Greybreath allowed her to learn a few Shouts and she can use them to her advantage in battles. Personality Xion believes that nobody has the right to kill and follows a strict Lawful Good path. She concerns herself with doing the right thing and worries about the choices she makes. Xion earnestly wants to help people and believes happiness is something everyone should have. She has a strong sense of what is right and wrong but still becomes crossed and conflicted with moment of morally grey choices. She's cheerful normally but if someone threatens someone she loves she turns violent. Xion will not stand for losing people she cares for and will do everything in her power to protect them. History Prior to arriving in the world of Rigel Prima, Xion was preparing herself to provoke her best friend Roxas into destroying her, thus putting in motion the events that would set the world right in Kingdom Hearts 2. However, upon her attempt to step off of the clock tower and initiate the final fight, the forcefield that would have held her up dispelled, sending her plummeting into a temporary rift created halfway down from the Twilight Town clock tower. Shortly afterwards, it dispersed, leaving her trapped on Belle'Ayn. With no place to go, she set towards the closest settlement of The Town and shortly met Nigel Uno, an older gentleman who ran an ice cream business in the then-small and aptly named town. With his help and support, Xion managed to reattain her own self-identity and rebuild her own life as she was thereafter trapped far away from the world she knew as her home. During her year prior to joining the manor itself, Xion often helped the Town with occasional attacks and assisted Mr. Uno in his business as well. A year following her arrival to the world, rumors and whispers about the Wayne Estate drew Xion's curiosity, and ultimately led her to investigating the location herself. Upon arrival, a fight drew her attention and her aid, as well as introducing her to Crona Makenshi. Crona and Xion had been inseparable during the course of the RP. While they argued now and then over morally questionable issues, such as friendships with morally lacking people, or actions done for the 'good' of others, they had gotten along until Xion started piecing together all the events in the manor that threatened to take Crona from her. After Crona had nearly died after being attacked by Gamzee Makara, Xion drew a line and demanded they both move to their developing home in Greybreath, Valorcall. Crona's refusal ended up breaking the two apart and shortly after Xion found comfort with Dave Strider on the rebound. She now has dual residency between Dave's house in Town and Valorcall and works at the Riftguard. Important Character Events *Axel's Heartless Invasion *The Brimstone Knights Arc *Two Dragon Ball Quests Relationship Guide *Crona Makenshi - Ex *Nigel Uno - Father Figure/Friend *Doctor Hyde - Old mentor, MIA *Axel - Old Friend/Enemy *Dave Strider - Current boyfriend *Terezi - Housemate *Bailey - Housemate *Nepeta - Housemate Category:Characters Category:Manor residents